Karthaen
Karthaen, a world of great ravines, sweeping canyons, expansive tundra, and vast woodlands interspersed with mountain ranges and deep valleys. Karthaen, in contrast to many Legionary worlds is entirely devoid of a native population save for those belonging to the Astral Wolves whom inhabit several fortress-complexes throughout the planet. The primary base of the Legion being the Wolf Den, a fortress built into the cliffs below a snow swept mountain range in one of the deepest valleys of the planet. Planetary Summary *Name: Karthaen *Astral Provinciales: Aesta *Sector: Baleminar *Sub-Sector: Dark Stars *System: Karth System *Population: Several Legionnaire formations at any given time *Affiliation: The Emperian Empire *Class: Type I-Terrestrial World *Economic Class: Not Applicable *Satellites: Three Moons (Karath, Tarith, and Loreinth) Overview Karthaen was first inhabited by the Tyrmenalites, a group of Human religious zealots primarily estimated to originate from the world of Tyrmen several Sectors to the Galactic East. What is exactly brought the Tyrmenalites to the planet has never been discovered, but, several guesses point to religious conflict during the late -1200's Imperial Calendar. Whereby from archaeological evidence pertains to the civilization prospering for several hundred years in peace. However, at some point before -400IC the Tyrmenalites vanished without a trace, a complete social collapse being the only conclusion besides disease. It wasn't until the arrival of a small expedition fleet from Imperia conducting system surveys chanced upon the system and slated it for colonization in 34IC. The colonization of the planet was slow, and ships arrived sparingly over the next three decades. By 100IC the population only numbered ~75,000 citizens, and the Sub-Sector itself was largely neglected; at least, until the arrival of a large Oguin invasion nearly took the Sub-Sector by storm in 104IC. First Oguin Invasion The first Oguin invasion occurred in 104IC, and the entire Karth system was nearly conquered, let alone the Sub-Sector. The closest major Imperial unit was the IV Cohort of the Astral Wolves, which, made for the Sub-Sector immediately. Arriving forty-two days after the invasion had commenced the IV Cohort launched a direct counter-offensive across six star systems. Defeating the Oguin on each occasion and driving them back to the Karth System. It was on Karthaen itself that the greatest battle of the war would be fought. Marshalling the entire Cohort the Astral Wolves fought against four million Oguin, and crushed them utterly within the vicinity of what would now become the Wolfs Den. It was after this heroic victory, and the fact the natives had still fought on under occupation. That the Astral Wolves were granted the world as their own, which, they humbly accepted. Second Oguin Invasion A second Oguin invasion engulfed the Karth System and several outlying areas in 224IC and involved a protracted conflict across the planet. The Astral Wolves at the time had only two companies on the planet and various support elements. Accordingly rallying the planets population inside their fortress-complexes the IIIrd Legion set in for a siege. A siege which lasted over 200 hundred consecutive days until the arrival of the II, III, and VI Cohorts along with the rest of the IV. The Oguin were swept from the planet and pursued to several of their own planets which were promptly scoured by the Legion. The damage, especially to the civilian population was immense, and very few of the native population remained. Accordingly the Imperial administration on the planet was replaced by Legionary rule and the remaining population either left or was absorbed into the service of the Legion itself. Category:Planet Category:Legionary World Category:Astral Provinciales Aesta Category:Astral Wolves